


Фаворит

by Jell



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Study in Emerald Fusion, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Creature Voldemort, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: У лорда Волдеморта большие планы на мистера Люциуса Малфоя.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Фаворит

**Author's Note:**

> АУ (мир похожий на «Этюд в изумрудных тонах» Нила Геймана, можно считать Лавкрафт!АУ), тентакли, ксенофилия
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Люциуса Малфоя

Лорд Волдеморт, граф Уилтширский и Хэмпширский, жил не во Дворце, а в отдельном особняке в центре города. Карета с графским гербом подвезла Люциуса прямо к высокому крыльцу, и он вошел в дом, кивнув дворецкому, открывшему для него дверь. На ходу стянул перчатки, бросил их в цилиндр и передал лакею — милорд не любил, когда при нем прикрывали руки и голову. 

Малфои, несмотря на то, что уже много веков находились подле властей предержащих, умудрились сохранить и человеческий облик, и чистоту своей крови. Отец Люциуса, Абрахас, был поверенным у самой королевы Виктории; один из предков, тезка Люциуса, делал предложение принцессе, но, к счастью, та отказала, посчитав, что в родном Р’льехе ей будет куда лучше. Тем не менее, близость к Древним влияла на Малфоев, как и на всю аристократию, даря сверхчеловеческие возможности: долгую жизнь, молодость, способности к гипнозу и чтению мыслей.

Люциуса еще в академии приметил один из младших сыновей королевы — лорд Волдеморт. В юности, как говорили, его было не отличить от человека. Раньше — Люциус видел портреты — он был даже красив, но со временем древняя кровь взяла свое. Забрала яркие синие глаза, тонкий нос, черные, шелковистые волосы и полные губы, но дала светло-зеленую кожу, раздвоенный змеиный язык и несколько гибких щупалец, мысли о которых едва не вгоняли Люциуса в краску.

— Милорд, — он поклонился.

Волдеморт вплыл в зал на облаке клубящейся тьмы и протянул руку, к которой Люциус тот час припал губами. Пальцы все еще казались человеческими, только были необычайно тонкими и заканчивались заостренными темно-зелеными когтями.

— Мой дорогой друг, как я рад видеть тебя. — Милорд притянул его в свои объятья, расцеловал в щеки и лизнул ухо. — Великолепно пахнешь. Как дела в Уилтшире? Ты прямо оттуда? 

— Да, сэр.

Люциус отстранился медленно, чтобы Лорд ни в коем случае не подумал, что его прикосновения неприятны и задержал свои ладони на руках, словно не хотел отпускать, но пытался соблюсти правила приличия.

— Все в порядке. О повстанцах ничего не слышно; мистер Крэбб говорит, что в этом году нас ждет рекордный улов рыбы. Погода великолепная: всю неделю — ливни и грозы, затопило десять сел...

Люциус перечислял новости, которые милорд знал и без него, но тот мягко улыбался, подбадривал и задавал уточняющие вопросы. Когда Люциус перешел к финансам, Волдеморт приложил палец к его губам.

— И у стен есть уши. 

— Да, милорд, — пробормотал он и замолчал, стараясь совладать с заходящимся сердцем. 

— Спокойнее, Люциус. 

Лорд прищурился, полы его длинного одеяния разошлись, выпуская на волю три гибких длинных щупальца. Два обвили руки, одно коснулось лба Люциуса, и он закрыл глаза. 

В первый момент в него будто ударила молния, тело сотряслось, ноги подогнулись. Он бы непременно упал без поддержки милорда, но в следующий миг ощутил безмерное счастье и покой. Люциус будто плыл в спокойном море в безопасной и надежной лодке, которая мягко покачивалась на волнах под светом багровой луны. Его окружали забота, сила, надежность... Которые в один миг исчезли, оставив Люциуса одного во враждебном мире. 

Он открыл глаза — возвращение было почти болезненным.

— Что ж... Все идет по плану. Ты молодец, Люциус. — Лорд коснулся губами его лба точно там, где ранее лежало щупальце. — Пойдем: нам есть, что еще обсудить.

***  
Спальня милорда тонула в полумраке. Посередине стояла огромная кровать, у окна, напротив высокого зеркала в резной раме, — широкое кресло. Оба предмета вызывали у Люциуса дрожь.

Сегодня пришла очередь кресла. Одеяние слетело с милорда и легло волной на полу, открывая жилистую спину и щупальца, которые начали распрямляться, почуяв свободу. Их танец Люциуса едва ли не гипнотизировал. Стало жарко, и он расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке. 

Милорд устроился в кресле, разложив свои многочисленные шевелящиеся конечности, и подозвал к себе. Люциус опустился рядом с ним на колени, позволяя самым нетерпеливым щупальцам гладить свое лицо, пока он избавлялся от одежды: сюртука, жилета, платка... рубашку стянул с него сам милорд. 

Люциус ненавидел эти моменты — и обожал. Его воля, все его существо ломалось под властью Древнего, словно сухие ветви под ногами. Он целовал гибкие щупальца, гладил их, пока они скользили по его телу, обвивали, дразнили, возбуждали так, что Люциус почти терял сознание. 

Он даже не заметил, как исчезли последние предметы одежды. Милорд потянул его вверх и посадил перед собой. Люциус закрыл глаза. Он словно оказался в теплом уютном коконе. Щупальца окутывали тело, щекотали чувствительные соски, пупок, легко сжимали мошонку и обвивали напряженный член. Милорд скользнул языком по шее Люциуса и потянул за волосы, заставляя повернуться к нему. 

Страшно и сладко. Стыд окончательно исчез уже после второго их раза, когда Люциус, теряя себя, умолял милорда брать его снова и снова, не останавливаться, не отпускать. Он безропотно открыл рот, впуская раздвоенный язык, и не смог сдержать стон, когда гибкое влажное щупальце скользнуло меж ягодиц и ввернулось в анус.

— Расслабься, дорогой, — усмехнулся милорд, целуя его снова, и в Люциуса вошло еще одно щупальце. 

Уже два: так много — и так мало. Еще! Они мягко пульсировали в такт с биением его сердца, двигались. Наслаждение было таким острым, что слезились глаза. Люциус хотел кончить, но не хотел, чтобы это кончалось. Он дернулся назад, сильнее насаживаясь на растянувшие его щупальца.

— Не терпится? Открой глаза, посмотри.

Люциус подчинился. Милорда в ростовом зеркале видно не было — отражался только сам Люциус в окружении шевелящихся щупалец. Будто он был одним из Древних и удовлетворял себя сам. Его щеки покраснели, глаза — горели; вид возбуждал едва ли не больше, чем щупальца, которые, пульсируя, двигались от основания к головке, входили в зад.

— Прекрасен, — шепнул милорд, вытащил из него щупальца, приподнял и насадил на свой бугристый темно-зеленый член. 

Люциус закричал, равно от боли и восторга.

***  
Пятое июня восьмидесятого года выдалось на удивление солнечным. Люциус Малфой, наместник Древних в Уилтшире, стоял в коридоре возле спальни жены и ждал, когда его позовут. Уже смолкли стоны и крики Нарциссы и даже крик, который отозвался щемящей радостью в его сердце. 

— Сэр? — служанка приоткрыла дверь, и Люциус вошел в спальню.

Нарцисса спала, утомленная родами. Повитуха передала ему первенца. Маленький, красный и сморщенный, с едва заметным белесым пухом на голове, он вызвал такой прилив нежности, что Люциус коснулся губами его лба. 

Наследник открыл глаза, и Люциус вздрогнул. В первый момент привиделось, что они залиты тьмой, как у Древних, но младенец снова зажмурился и хныкнул. 

Показалось. Должно быть, показалось…


End file.
